1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drainage systems, and particularly to a storm drain with a water trap incorporated therewith to prevent the backflow of odors and vermin breeding in the residual water remaining in the storm drain system in dry conditions. The storm drain and water trap are also adaptable to sewer systems having open drains that communicate with the outside atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drainage systems for relatively large areas are well known. Virtually all population centers of any appreciable size have a network of drainage passages below the surface. This is even more critical in major population centers, where the majority of the surface area is covered with buildings, paved surfaces, and other non-porous structures. Such drainage systems generally connect to a natural body of water, such as a river or the sea, to allow the collected runoff water to pass safely to a natural water source without producing undue flooding of the city, town, or population center.
Such drainage systems will generally retain some residual runoff water along the bottom portions of their channels and passages, even in drier conditions. This residual water serves as a breeding ground for various undesirable flora and fauna, such as molds, mosquitoes, and the like. The release of mold spores can result in serious allergies for many people, and mosquitoes are well known to transmit many potentially serious and fatal diseases. While the elimination of open pools and puddles of stagnant water can do much to remove these sources of illness and disease, the residual water remaining in conventional storm drain systems remains as a breeding ground for such natural pests.
The above is true of those storm drain systems that are dedicated strictly to the collection of rainwater runoff and the like, and that are not connected to a sanitary sewage system. However, in some areas the storm drain system and the sanitary sewer system are one and the same, so that the storm drain openings allow the offensive odors and other unsanitary elements to escape into the open air.
Thus, a storm drain with water trap solving the aforementioned problems is desired.